gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravager
A human male who became insane and sadistic, acquiring a means of time travel and becoming the force of chaos opposing the Guardian's order. Upbringing When Tyros travelled with the Apparition, he saw a youth who lived in a poor neighborhood in the projects, with a drunk father and drug addicted mother. Tyros offers to help the boy, but before he can the father is killed by criminals to whom he owed money and the Apparition brings Tyros to the second location. In an ill-kept mental institution, therapeutic practices have failed to take hold. Instead, patients are subjected to forced drug use and electroshock therapy. Tyros sees a broken teenager, condemned here after being caught practicing violent behavior, his mind shattered by drugs. The teen is given his first electroshock, which changes him somehow. He is no longer catatonic, but still unstable. Tyros watches as the institution is invaded by terrorists, who free several of their own and take the teen. On a fiery world covered in lava and ash, Tyros and the Apparition come upon a group of the unfaithful Fireborn who did not cross the Nebula Wall with Yrodrik Firstborn. In cages are their slaves, among them, the same man. Tyros sneaks in and releases the man, who steals a weapon and goes on to slaughter all the Fireborn and slaves. Tyros tries to save him, but the man remembers the other times he has offered help only to disappear. Now that he has freed himself, he doesn't need help anymore. He is dangerous, unpredictable now. Tyros finally hears him name himself Ravager, from what the Fireborn called him, and Tyros understands the nature of his mission. The Apparition takes Tyros away, and the Ravager takes a ship to go among the stars. First Encounter with the Guardian The Guardian first encounters the Ravager when the terrorist is killing slave owners. The Guardian captures him and imprisons him aboard his ship, failing to realize how evil the Ravager truly is. The Ravager despises slavery because of his past, and the Guardian thought this meant there was good in him. The Ravager slowly became more and more compliant aboard their vessel, but this was a ploy to slowly gain their trust and freedom. When the Guardian's ship fell on the forest planet, the Ravager made his escape. The Guardian then had to stop a terrorist plot to destroy a space-faring rocket launch, and discovered the culprit to be the Ravager, who taunted the Guardian that his very existence was proof the Guardian's fundamental philosophy was wrong, and humanity was just as capable of atrocities as the alien life. Later, the Ravager plotted to open a Voyar cylinder full of malfunctioning IAUs, and captured Schogo-Nof when he attempts to infiltrate the Ravager's base of operations. The Guardian finds Schogo-Nof lobotomized and devolved, and captures the Ravager. This time, he confines him to a deep cell beneath his manor. The Ravager made attempts to kill himself while in prison, forcing the Guardian to keep him restrained. Soon, the Ravager has his associates in Uncle Jack's crew attack the manor. The attack fails thanks to John's seven knights, but the Guardian murders the Ravager in cold fury afterwards. Unknown to him, this allows the Ravager to regenerate inside the cube which is Jack's care since the Guardian spared him in the Third asylum. Resurrection of the Ravager The Guardian and Foray attack Jack on the freighter carrying stolen trumanium, and they kill the terrorist once and for all inside his armored suit. The freighter, however, takes off and the Ravager reveals he is still alive. The Ravager flees in his ship, unable to use the precious substance he carries. He and the Guardian's ships exchange fire in space, and he maneuvers to destroy them both until the Apocalypse Lords teleport the Guardian to safety. A special team is put together to board the Ravager's ship and take him dead or alive. Rorgan leads this team. The Ravager manipulates the ship's controls to pick them off one by one and he and Rorgan shoot each other, each dealing a mortal wound. The Ravager believes he will die again, but instead is approached by Lossoriawath and carried off in the Temporal Matrix. The Ravager is nursed to health by Lossoriawath and Kate. He helps fight against John Beckett, Foray and the Guardian, but is ultimately captured. After the battle, Aaron has another of his fits and the Ravager manages to escape. However, outside of the dwelling he is knocked down by Ted and dragged off to an unknown, yet doubtless terrible fate. Third Lifetime and the Victory The cube is held captive by the Guardian, who does not believe the Ravager will regenerate but is too curious about studying the cube to destroy it. So it is held in containment in case his old enemy does regenerate inside it. In fact, he does. The Ravager finds himself on a ghost ship. Ted has assimilated or killed Nok's crew and corned the Guardian, Aaron and Yvonne on the bridge. The Ravager finds Nok's bomblet rifle and approaches the bridge just as Ted has been captured. He bursts in, and opens fire. Yvonne, Aaron, and all of Ted's forms except for his original (locked in a clear box). He wounds the Guardian, who still struggles with mentally asserting control over Ted's mass on the planet below, and executes him at point-blank range. Little does he realize this only helps the Guardian focus, having now only one large body as opposed to two different ones. Massive tentacles rise from the surface below and ensnare the ship. The Ravager escapes in a panic, leaving Ted alive and rides an escape pod to safety. The Guardian hunts the Ravager for a year after restoring him and Ted to normal. The Ravager amasses an Arsenal including reality missilies in preparation of a massive attack once he has killed the Guardian again. At this time, they have each killed each other once. The Guardian has destroyed both the cube and his surplus biomass, rendering them both mortal again. When they finally face off, the Ravager utilizes his entire arsenal against the Guardian. He fires heavy lasers, which reflect from the mirrors the Guardian has brought and detonate explosives throughout the garage. As the dust settles, they each run for their dropped firearms. The Ravager reaches his first and kicks the Guardian's away, then killing him with a shot between the eyes. Initially in disbelief, the Ravager whoops in triumph. He boards the Temporal Matrix, and investigates the Guardian's possessions. This leads to him opening the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc and unleashing the power of the Triangle Holocaust which destroys all universes and creates the Disrupted Timeline. In the Disrupted Timeline In a single city, a massive battle breaks out when denizens of every universe are suddenly created side by side. During this battle, Zach Dawson, the Guardian and Sean Clements take an Arthrax Dragon, Northern Dragon and an Infection Dragon as steeds and go after the Ravager. Zach takes the Matrix from the Ravager, which has no manifested as a beacon of energy. The Guardian tells him to think of home, and Zach does. This brings all the survivors of the battle into the Earth of Universe B. The Ravager is imprisoned quickly after this, in maximum security with other non-powered humans such as Logan Affolter, Vizahndro and Bing Huang. Lawrence Miller personally questions the Ravager after he proves resistant to numerous forms of torture. The Ravager laughs and taunts Lawrence by revealing the truth behind the creation of this broken paradigm. Lawrence is shaken and makes a deal with Wallace Fordworth not to reveal this information to the public. When Wrane comes forward to make the Second Annihilation Wave, he sends Ogmad, James and Taryn to the prison to free the Ravager. The Ravager is surprised to be freed by James, and suspicious of a trap. The Ravager, Bing, James, Ogmad and Taryn emerge into the sunlight, and the Ravager slowly smiles. James, Ogmad and Taryn later leave the Ravager and Bing in order to face their fates against the Defenders at the wall. The Moonlight Game Captured out of time by the Celestial Gamekeeper, the Ravager enters into a series of challenges against others from the Guardian's adventures. In the board game, the Guardian took a risky move to eliminate Grack's piece, and set himself up for the sacrifice play. However, to his shock, the Ravager sacrificed the entire game just to eliminate Sam's piece to spite the Guardian. The Ravager laughs as the game ends. Afterwards, he and Lossoriawath cautiously ally themselves to fight against Aaron, Lucy, Foray and the Guardian. The Ravager kills Aaron as a sick joke, and escapes through the aging forest. The Ravager and the Guardian are both knocked off their feet by an explosion in the spigot room. They look at each other and to their fallen sidearms. The Ravager scrambles for his, only to be hit by the Guardian's shoulder and thrown aside. This time, the Guardian reaches his weapon and shoots the Ravager in the gut before turning the spigot, which allows the Ravager to heal. When the Ravager learns the Celestial Gamekeeper was keeping Old Beings as slaves and batteries, he became enraged and helped to free them. Hafthure removed the surviving contestants, and among others, was forced to remove the Ravager from that location to prevent conflict. Into Chaos, Once More Once again at large, the Ravager recovers a reality missile from his ruined Arsenal, and attaches it to his ship. He allies himself with Dr. Churchill to experiment with the Genesis Engine and create a superior race of people called newmans. The Ravager finds the trail of slime leading into the Genesis Engine, and when he discovers Churchill had betrayed him to Lossoriawath he seized the doctor and threw his head through the bay window, shattering the glass and cutting up his face. The Ravager grabbed Churchill by the collar and by the back of his head and slammed his exposed neck down onto the ragged shards of glass sticking up from the broken window. He dragged Churchill back and forth along these shards, sawing through his neck and killing him. The Ravager took his rifle and leapt into the arena to kill Lossoriawath. There, he and the Guardian made a silent truce and both attacked the Ancient Prince. With a guttural war cry, the Ravager charged Lossoriawath, ripping off round after round. Lossoriawath lashed out with his Gauntlet, striking the Ravager with a sustained beam which held him still. The Ravager trembled, his face frozen in a mask of rage, as blood began to run from his eyes and nose. Slowly, the skin on his face and hands peeled away and dripped from him as he liquified. The flesh melted from his face and his bones wobbled like jelly and he soon was nothing more than a puddle on the ground.